The Dissolvers
by Infectious One
Summary: Indeed, another legend is brought up, but this one takes more than an army to save 5 dangerous enemies, a FBI agent named Phali was assigned to deal with this situation, and come to find out, these five are our heroes turned rabid and blood thirsty.


_Failure to Sense_

_Failure to Feel_

_Failure to Hear_

_Failure to See_

_And Failure to Speak..._

_We all have at least one of these weaknesses_

_However, five beings will remind you that these are never to be left untreated..._

_Failure to Speak: This is known as "The Infectious One", the leading being that fails to speak of the warnings that are to be headed. The one that does not speak of danger, will become danger himself._

_Failure to See: "The Cross-hair Holder", the one that helps aim for better followers, and fails to see who is to be spared. The one that if he cannot see past his footsteps, his footsteps lead to doom._

_Failure to Hear: "The Siren", the one that fails to hear the cries of the suffering, and instead walk on to ignore. The one that if deaf to the cries of the innocent, only the still silence shrouds._

_Failure to Feel: "The Controller", the one that fails to feel reality with his own bare hands, holding lies. The one who could strangle and never feel the pain run through._

_Failure to Sense: "The Dominant", only the Infectious One can decide who will be chosen last, this would be the one that failed to get themselves to safety, being a hero. This one kills with no regrets..._

It was a legend, that was all to him, a legend he has never heard in his life, nor has anyone else he knew just by coincidence. Why was it suddenly unearthed from the deep of an ancient tomb and brought forth to them? Neither him or his allies knew, but they were asked to investigate the ancient realm that night_. Why tonight?_

It was a full moon, and made him shiver some, remembering a past encounter he had before, just looking up at the moon made him cringe, although the traces of that time remained in him, he could still remember the blood being so sweet and luscious, the power so immense and undeniable. Before his body could let out a random howl, he quickly shook off the thought and noticed his younger ally falling asleep beside him on the ride into the woods.

Espio sighed in relief, feeling the urge go away, at least now he had control over himself...somewhat, but he still had the taste of blood in his mouth, and quickly grew hungry for it. As Vector continued to drive, Espio unbuckled and silently slithered over the backseat into the cooler, dragging out his sushi he had packed earlier, and slowly began to nibble at it, trying to get his mind and mouth off of the thought again. His tail continued to wag slightly behind him as he sat in the back behind the rear seats, it wasn't enough, maybe he could kill a rabbit along the way.

No no! Just eat the sushi and go to sleep, just don't dream about running through the woods with a pack of wolves.

Espio sighed again, and slipped his sushi back into the cooler, and laid onto his side, something was seriously out of touch tonight...he closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind, beginning to drift asleep.

"We're here finally." Vector announced irritantly, seeing the road was blocked off, parking the vehicle in front and looked back to the two, "You both ready?"

Espio growled lowly, and pressed himself against the back of the rear seats to keep himself cornered from having to go anywhere. Charmy blinked awake and looked aound with dazed eyes, "We're here already?"

"Already? We've been driving for hours." Vector's eyes narrowed at him, instant jealousy over the fact at least the bee got some sleep, then looked to where Espio was once sitting, "Espio, come on, we have to investigate this before dawn."

Again, the chameleon growled, it seemed the wolf side was kicking in again, curely being bit by him wouldn't do anything, but his bite has lately become his main weapon, more than his kunai and kicks. Vector grunted, and slowly put the SUV into reverse, creeping back with an idea in how to get the chameleon to move, watching where he was backing up into. The distance wasn't long nor short, but just benough to have impact, and quickly slammed on the gas, speeding up rapidly enough to throw Espio out from his spot, slamming him against the tailgate, a loud yelp startling Charmy from trying to sleep. As the SUV drew closer to the blockade again, Vector bricked down on the brake, throwing Espio back into the back of the rear seat, the cooler smacking the chameleon in the head, pushing another yelp from his throat.

Satisfied with his deed, Vector got out from the drivers seat and trotted over to the tail gate, opening the window up before opening the tailgate down. Espio's eyes narrowed deathly at the crocodile, claws drawn out and back arched, snarling, "What the hell was that for?"

"Being a stubborn pet." Vector snapped back, "Not that you are a pet, but you are stubborn, now get up and let's get moving, before I decide to put your face in a muzzle!"


End file.
